Fire and Ice
by RJVause
Summary: Piper has never had much interest in ice hockey, that is until she sees the enigmatic captain of the Litchfield Lions take to the ice. Short multi parter if people like the premise... Vauseman all the way :)
1. Chapter 1

"Piper, _pleeeaaaase_? It will be fun, the ticket is free, Pete is driving so you can drink and did I mention I'd owe you one? Please say you'll come with us?"

Piper sighed into the receiver, Polly had been going round in circles for the past ten minutes about her plans for this evening, trying to convince Piper to join her. After the constant nagging from her best friend and the fact Piper didn't have any other plans for the evening, which she knew Polly would know about, she relented.

"Polly, do you have any idea how many times you have said 'I'll owe you one?' recently? When I call all these in…" Piper sighed into the phone.

"Does that mean you'll come?" Polly's voice lifted in excitement, in fact Piper swore she nearly heard her friend squeal on the other end of the line.

"I suppose - but I know nothing about ice hockey and Larry needs to know this is definitely _not_ a double date. You and Pete need to know this is not a double date."

"It's Ice Hockey – what do you need to know Piper? The team who scores the most wins...and, well, its fast enough you wont need to bother with rules Pipes, just cheer for Pete's cousin when she scores!" Polly pauses for a moment and Piper knows exactly what is going to come next. "But what I don't understand is why you won't go out with Larry, he's a good guy…"

"I know Pol, but that's just it...I want excitement and danger. I want fire and ice - not just _good_. Larry - well, he's a sweet guy-"

" So you _do_ like him!"

"Polly, no! I mean – he seems a decent guy, but I don't plan on hopping into bed with him after this evening if that's what you're thinking Pol. So don't be getting ideas in your head about setting me up, or playing fuckin' _cupid_ tonight. I'm quite capable of finding my own dates thank you very much."

"Not recently you haven't - how long has it been?"

"Polly, leave it - otherwise I'm staying at home this evening"

"Fine. I'll leave you to sort your own pathetic love life out yourself. I'm only trying to be a good friend and help you out you know."

" I know and I appreciate the thought Polly, but I'm good."

"You'll still come with us tonight though?"

"Yeah - but it is not a date. You need to let Pete and Larry know that. I'm just, _making up numbers_ since you had a free ticket and all."

"I really do owe you Pipes"

"You owe me a lot Pol, don't forget that"

"I won't! See you later - love you!"

"Whatever Pol"

Piper sighed as the telephone call ended, turning and walking to her bedroom, wondering what the hell you wore to an ice hockey match, that wasn't a double date either.

Piper was sat wedged in between Pete and Larry in the stalls at the rink, a few rows back from the plexi-glass, Pete attempting to explain the rules, Larry attempting to put his arm around her, which she was managing to shrug off each time, but damn the curly-haired guy was persistent.

Piper turned towards Pete, keeping her back to Larry, attempting to focus on what he was trying to explain. "OK, so you've got 6 on the ice at any one time. There's the goaltender and the others are forwards and defence, they can change the players on the ice as often as…Piper - are you listening to me?"

"Sorry Pete - I was watching the people on the pitch"

"Rink"

"What?"

"It's a rink Piper…"

"Oh. OK. So - which one is your cousin?"

"Oh - Stacey? She is….right there - number 27"

Piper looked to the rink, trying to follow the direction in which Pete had pointed, watching the women on the ice gliding easily as they went through their warm up drills, the crack of hockey sticks against the hard plastic of the pucks ringing around the stadium. She focused on Pete's cousin, seeking out the jersey number as the players weaved amongst one another.

"She's quick on the ice" Piper commented - her gaze not moving from the figures now creating a hypnotic figure of eight in front of her.

"Yeah - she's loved skating since she was about five and got some inline skates for her birthday. Just seemed to really take to it – and when she tried ice skating she was a natural. Plus she has a bit of a mean streak, so roughing people up on the ice is the best way to let her 'vent'!"

Pete looked to Piper with a grin on his face, which dropped quickly as he noticed the other team coming onto the ice.

"Shit - didn't realise she was playing the Lions this evening…"

"The who now?" Piper looked to the rink again, watching as another team took to the ice, a lot of noise coming from the goalie as she skated over to her net, quickly followed by a tall woman, her long dark hair pulled into a pony tail that stuck out under her helmet, who swung her stick at the goalie, catching her square on the pads she wore on her legs.

"The Litchfield Lions! Only the toughest team in the division! The goalie, Nichols is fierce - barely let's a puck past that goal line, and the captain - Vause? Well - she's played every game, makes some serious hits and has nearly beaten the record for goals scored in a season…" Larry chimed in, clearly excited about the appearance of the other team on the ice.

Piper looked back to the players, picking out the captain of the Lions easily, she was easily the tallest out there, moving effortlessly on the ice, even more so than Pete's cousin Stacey, who Piper could see was eyeing Vause cautiously from the other end of the rink.

There was something about the Lions captain that captured Pipers attention, something about her posture as she skated, her movements as the team ran their own drills on the ice, that exuded confidence, a slight cockiness that intrigued her.

"You know we are meant to be supporting my cousin tonight Larry?" Pete's laughter brought Pipers focus back to her friends.

"Yeah - sure…why?"

"Sounds like you have a bit of a crush on the Lions captain there champ!"

"I don't…umm…I mean she's good…" Larry stood quickly, attempting to hide his embarrassment, coughing as he looked around, pointing over his shoulder, "Look, I'm gonna grab a drink - you guys - umm, want anything?"

"No - I'm good mate…" Pete waved a hand towards Larry, dismissing the question.

"Piper? You want to come with me?" The look on Larry's face was pleading, attempting to gain some level of composure.

"No thanks Larry, I'm good here."

Piper and Pete watched Larry shuffle along the row, quickly bounding down the steps before they fell about laughing.

"I think you have some competition Piper! Larry seems pretty impressed with the captain of the Lions team!" Pete snorted, earning a sneer from Polly.

"Pete - leave Larry alone - he's meant to be your friend"

"Yeah - well he's a dumbass. The Lions captain, she plays for a different team…"

"Well of course she does Pete - she's playing against your cousin…"

"Jeez Polly, I thought you were smart…yeah - she plays for a different team - but also ' _a different team_ '…"

"Oh. _Oh_!" Polly's eyes went wide, before a smile edged onto her face "Well. Larry will be disappointed!"

The three of them sat in silence for a moment before the laughter started again, but Piper couldn't help but seek out the Lions captain on the ice, her eyes tracking her movements on the ice, watching as she moved towards the players bench, pulling her helmet off as she slowed to a controlled stop before the barrier.

Piper felt her breath hitch as she caught a good look at the captain, the jet black hair falling out of the ponytail as the helmet was pulled off, offset against the pale white of her skin; the way her face seemed to light up as she laughed at something one of her team said as she hopped over the barrier with an ease that surprised Piper.

All of a sudden - Piper found she couldn't wait for the game to start, and see this intriguing woman out on the ice, in her element.

"Think I might just enjoy ice hockey more than I thought." Piper whispered to herself – a smile crossing her lips as she focused on the captain on the Lions.

* * *

A/N OK - so yes - I'm on holiday at the moment - but I had this idea, and whilst sitting on a greyhound bus from New York to Philadelphia, I typed this up.

Let me know what you think / whether I should continue with it...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So WOW! Thank you for everyone who read, favourite and most of all _reviewed_ the first chapter. It really does make me smile like a lunatic when they come in – no matter how short or long…they just make me want to keep on writing! General consensus was that I should carry on – so without further ado…. Chapter 2! :D

* * *

As Alex stepped out onto the ice -there was no doubt she was fired up about the impending game. Everything about this evening seemed right. The practice games during the week had gone well, the new plays she had developed with Washington were sure to give them an edge over their opponents; everyone on the team had learnt them quickly, and for once Pensatucky hadn't argued with anyone, all week, which was something of a first.

But also in herself she felt right. The niggle she had been feeling in her shoulder for the past few weeks had finally worked its way loose again; and she had spent several hours after practice with Nicky perfecting her shots on goal from every conceivable spot on the ice, each one reaching their intended target, much to Nicky's annoyance and Alex's delight. As they had pulled their skates off in the locker room after their final extra session the night before the game, Nicky had slapped Alex on the back as she stood near her locker, laughing as she spoke,

"You know, it's a fucking good job we're on the same team Vause!"

"Why's that Nic?" Alex had asked, not looking up as she unlaced her skates, knowing exactly where this conversation was heading.

"You know why, you big ass bean pole! You're the only person who can get more than one shot past me in an evening."

"More than one? Think you'll find I got everyone of those shots past you!" Alex smirked at her best friend, knowing that it irked her that she could stop shots from everyone else in the league except her.

"Hey! I did save one – thank you very much, ya fucking giant!"

"Well, that one hit the crossbar first – gave you time to react"

"Fuck you Vause" Nicky retorted, a wide grin spreading across her face.

"So very eloquent as ever Nic. You kiss Lorna with that mouth?" Alex stood as she removed her jersey, nudging Nicky as she came closer to her. "Come on – you love me really!" A devilish smiled played across her face, her eyebrow raised.

"I only love ya when you are buying me shots, not firing them at me..."

"Well, hurry the fuck up then – think we need a little post practice warm down!"

The two of them had spent a good few hours in the nearest bar, drinking beers, downing shots and laughing off the stress of the upcoming game. Although they could have easily drunk more, they knew better than to turn up to a practice session hungover, let alone a game. Their coach, Red, was not to be messed with, so they made their way back to their apartment at a reasonable time, promising that the following night would get messy following the win.

"You ready cap'n?" The chuckling voice of her best friend pulled Alex back from her thoughts, smiling at the way Nicky had referred to her, any other time it was 'Vause' – but game nights she got special treatment – Nicky would only call her Captain until the hooter sounded and the game was over.

"More than you know Nic. I just have a good feeling about this evening..."

"Well, let's save judgement until the final whistle yeah?... "

With that, Nicky flipped her mask down over her face, her mass of bushy hair sticking out underneath it, giving the large lion face painted on her goalie mask a rather realistic mane, and shuffled into the ice, gliding with ease over to her net to begin her pre-game ritual, which basically consisted of her hitting every part of the net with her own stick as 'that's the only time it's gonna get touched with me in goal' was her mantra.

Alex smiled as she followed her out, circling behind the net before turning quickly to hit Nicky on the large pads on her legs, another of their shared ritual.

"Go get'em Captain!" Nicky yelled as she shoved her stick out low on the ice, a half hearted attempt to trip Alex, who jumped it with ease before skating off towards the centre spot to join the rest of the team with the drills, but not without turning back to Nicky, skating backward, giving the goalie a loose salute. Alex laughed as Nicky raised a gloved hand, knowing all to well that if the glove was off – Nicky would have her middle finger raised in her own salute.

* * *

The first two periods had proved that the Lions were the better team on the ice that evening, with the Lions leading five goals to one against the Northampton Narwhals. Alex had scored four of those and was looking to add to her tally in the remaining ten minutes of the game. The captain on the home team, number 27, had been a decent enough rival for her, but Alex knew she was the better of the two on the ice, which she had concluded after the two of them had clashed on several occasions during the plays as they both had fought to gain possession of the puck, Alex being the victor every time, which she knew riled the other player.

Alex was quickly following after Washington who had managed to intercept the puck and was now racing towards the goal down the left hand side of the rink, but was stopped abruptly as a Narwhals player clashed into her, the puck turned over and fired in the direction of number 27 as she quickly headed towards Nicky.

Alex saw Nicky begin to shift on the ice, preparing for the oncoming attack, having let one goal in this match, Alex knew she would be pissed, so wouldn't be wanting to add any further digits to their opponents score; she knew for certain that beneath the angry lion goalie mask, was a fired up and furious Nicky, who would not be intending to let another goal past her tonight.

Alex could hear the home crowd shouting and cheering as their captain made her way up the ice, looking set to score. Give 27 her due, she was quick on the ice, but Alex was faster and she was determined to stop her in her tracks. She blocked out the sound of the crowd and focused, digging in deep as she surged forward. As she neared number 27, Alex reached out for the puck with her stick, the momentum carrying her forward, slamming herself and her opponent into the plexi-glass as they fought tooth and nail for the puck.

As she manoeuvred around, working the blade of her stick to stop her opponent from getting the puck, she glanced up, looking for a brief moment behind the plexi glass. She loved seeing people all fired up for the game, shouting and screaming, banging on the other side of the clear plastic barrier as she denied their team a goal, but this time, she saw something different.

Her eyes met with those of a blonde who was stood from her seat, and unlike the people she seemed to be with who were looking past Alex to shout encouragement to number 27, (who was still barging into her, attempting to get control of the puck again); the blonde was looking _directly_ at Alex, her hands balled into tight fists, moving slightly as she seemed to be imitating low punches. It was almost as if the blonde was willing Alex to win this particular tussle, but since she was stood in the middle of a group of home fans, didn't seem to want to appear to be cheering for the other team.

Alex raised an eyebrow, intrigued by the blonde, before she flashed her a quick smile, adding a wink as she saw the blonde smile back, before switching her focus back to the task in hand. A quick shove of her shoulder and she wedged herself between her opponent and the puck and quickly flicked it away to Black Cindy who she spotted in her peripheral vision.

Skating quickly away she shot across to the other side of the rink, getting into position, readying herself as Black Cindy faked a shot towards goal, her aim instead not meant for the net, but for Alex as she slide the puck with ease between the legs of the other players on the ice to reach Alex with perfect timing. Alex wound up, bringing her stick as far back as she could before releasing a strong and powerful shot, hitting the puck with the precision of hours worth of practice with Nicky, sending it sailing past the right ear of the Narwhals goalie, straight into the back of the net.

Alex raised her arms in celebration, pumping her stick up and down, keeping it high in the air as the klaxon behind the net sounded, lights flashing indicating the goal was good. Before she knew it, Alex was surrounded by the bodies of her team mates as they joined in her celebrations, thankful for the protective padding she wore as they all hugged her with all their might.

They quickly dispersed, not wanting to lose valuable seconds of game time – there was plenty of time for them, or even the other team, to score and they didn't want to waste it, they couldn't get cocky now. Alex picked her stick up from the cold surface of the ice, where she had dropped it as when she had been mobbed by her team mates and began making her way to the centre to face off, glancing over to the stands as she did so, noticing the blonde was still stood, arms waving in celebration at Alex's goal.

Their eyes met again, Alex feeling herself being pulled towards the blonde, finding that she was actually skating a little closer to that side of the rink, keeping her eyes locked with those of the blonde, the smile on her face getting wider as she neared where the blonde was stood. Slowing her pace, she glided past her, raising the clear visor on her helmet so she could focus on the blonde properly.

Those bright blue eyes that shone back at her were mesmerising, as was the smile the blonde gave her, accompanied by a slight raise of her hand as if waving to her. Alex chuckled at the actions of the blonde, before she raised a gloved hand to her helmet and saluted the girl in the stands – their gaze not faltering until Alex had to break away to head towards the face off spot. As she skated away Alex hoped the blonde would stick around after the game so she could get the chance to speak with her. Alex was mesmerised by her already - without even speaking a word between them, Alex felt drawn to the blonde, felt some sort of inexplicable connection between them.

Alex was focused on the ice in front of her, zoned back into the moment, into the game, nothing in those split seconds as the referee dropped the puck to the ice mattered more. Not the player opposite, not her team mates, not the crowd cheering in the stands, not even the gorgeous blonde – they all became a blur as she tensed, her body sensing the right moment to move as the puck fell in front of her. It had barely touched the ice and she was moving, feet pushing her bladed feet into the ice, forcing her forward, her arms moving her stick with dexterity, blocking her opponent; the movements of her whole body as she fought for the puck were second nature to her. It took a blink of an eye, but in one fluid movement, the puck was and she was racing away, towards the oppositions goal, her legs burning as she pumped them to gain the valuable speed she needed for the breakaway. Alex could see her team mates flanking her, giving her options if she wanted them, but the other team was slow, she had a clear shot at the goal and was taking this one for herself.

In the split seconds it took her to race from the centre spot to her current position – she had made her bet. If this shot went in – she'd seek out the blonde after the game, and if she missed, well, she never gave herself the option.

* * *

"Piper, do you know the captain of the Lions?" Polly was in full on questioning mode, which infuriated Piper.

"No, why?" Piper answered flatly, her eyes still on the ice watching as the tall, dark haired player skated away from their area of the rink again, celebrating her latest victory.

"No reason – it's just that after she's scored the past two goals – she has skated past us and looked directly at _you,_ Piper. Last time she waved at you, and this time – she properly pointed at you."

"Maybe it's not me she is looking at – maybe it's someone else in the stands? Someone behind me?"

"Take a look around us Pipe, – if what Pete said is true about her, umm, how should I put it – _dating preferences_ – think she's pretty much got the choice of me and you over this way, and she sure as hell ain't looking at me!"

"I don't know her Pol." Piper replied, trying to keep her voice as neutral as possible as she tried to cover the excitement in her voice.

Piper was secretly loving the fact the Captain of the Lions did indeed seem to be interested in her. She thought the first time she had caught her eye, had just been chance, Piper had been staring at her a _lot_ during the game – so it had been highly likely that she would get caught out at some point. But after her second goal, those dark eyes, full of fire and passion had actively sought her out, she had pointed at Piper, had smiled that smile, before her team mates had swamped her again in a mass of hockey sticks and cheering.

Piper didn't know what to do. When the game ended, they were planning to meet Pete's cousin, with only two minutes left on the clock, and a win certain for the Lions, she was pretty sure that Stacey wouldn't be in any mood to be sticking around long after a home defeat, which meant she wouldn't have time to sneak off and try and find her. Piper needed to find a way to meet this woman, there was something intriguing about her almost as if Piper already knew her, felt in someway connected to her. Piper had two minutes and counting to work out how she could meet her, but was coming up with nothing. She cursed under her breath and put her mind to work, every possible scenario she could think of, no matter how crazy would be considered at this moment if it gave her the chance to meet the tall, dark, insanely _hot_ ice hockey player.

* * *

The hooter sounded and the Litchfield Lions went crazy. Nicky raced from her net, throwing her stick to the side of her as she headed straight for Alex, not bothering to slow down as she tackled her taller friend round the waist, nearly, but not quite toppling her over.

"Fuck yeah, Vause! You owned the ice tonight my friend! Five goals in one night – that's you buying us all five shots in the bar later!"

Alex pulled her helmet off, laughing at Nicky, but her eyes quickly scanning the stands to see if the blonde was still there. Her heart fell as she spotted four empty seats where the woman had been earlier; clearly she had been with home team supporters who had made a quick exit after the game ended. Her eyes quickly looked up all the aisles – trying to make out if she had just missed her, that there was a chance to try and catch her, but nothing. The blonde was gone. Trying not to show her disappointment to Nicky, she looked at her as they skated slowly towards the rest of the team, who were already hugging one another, jumping up and down, as was their game winning team tradition.

"When exactly did you start enforcing this rule Nic?"

"When you became shit hot on the ice, and started racking up the points on the board every game! Plus I'd say it's more of a _team tradition_ than a _rule_ per-se, Red's the one who makes the rules, I just enforce the team spirit shall we say! Bonus with this is I get shit-faced courtesy of my long-time, best buddy o' mine!" Nicky had pulled her goalie mask off, her hair just as wild as it had been before the game, and a wide grin on her face as she laughed at Alex.

"Maybe it's time for some new traditions Nichols? How about you start buying us shots for each puck you save from hitting the back of the net?"

"Fuck no! Did you see me tonight? I'd be bankrupt before the end of the month!"

Alex swung her arm over the shoulder of Nicky as they approached their teammates, bodies parting instantly to let them into the group, as other arms wrapped around them, pulling them into the group hug. Now all together, they started a loud, unharmonious version of their song "Roar, Lions, Roar" at the top of their lungs. Red then congratulated the team; she was a woman of few words, but what she did say mattered. She had a deep respect for all her players, and pride in the team she coached, often joking that the girls she coached were more like her daughters than players in her team. Before releasing them to the locker rooms, Red reminded them they had the following day off, but they needed to be on time for the Sunday practice session, win or no win, Red was a tough coach, and the girls knew she meant business.

The group hug broke up, and the Lions started shuffling to the locker rooms, voices light with laughter with the high brought with a victory. Alex hung back, waiting for the others to walk out in front of her, using the time to look round the rink one last time, hoping that the blonde had forgotten something, and would be stood looking out towards her over the ice. But no such luck, she sighed as Alex made the move towards the locker room, but Red stopped her before she reached the corridor.

"You OK, Vause?"

"Yeah, Red. Sorry, just taking one last look around the rink, umm, making sure we haven't left anything."

"Ahh, OK then. So you wouldn't be looking for the pretty young blonde thing in the stands, no?" Red cocked her head to one side, raising an eyebrow as she watched Alex's head spin round to look at her.

"How did you…"

"I'm not blind Vause, and clearly, neither are you. Just keep your head in the game, not in the stands from now on, OK?"

Alex lowered her eyes at Reds words, looking at some distant spot on the floor. She knew this was not necessarily a reprimand from Red, just a reminder where her focus should be during the game. "Got it coach" Alex smiled back, as she lifted her head, relieved to see Red smiling at her.

"I'm sure you will see Blondie again, she couldn't keep her eyes off you all evening, I think you have a new fan." Red winked as she walked past Alex, who had her mouth open, lost for words again for a completely different reason.

* * *

"Pol, I'll just be one minute yeah? I just need to use the restroom before we go, yeah?"

"Jeez Piper – are you five or something? Can you not just hold it 'til we get you home? We'll wait by the car for you, I'm freezing here" Polly wrapped her arms around her body as she moaned at Piper, Pete on the other hand smiled, and nodded at her.

"Ignore her – she's just grumpy 'cos she's cold…you go and I'll try warming her up a bit…" Pete smiled as he turned quickly, taking Polly by surprise as he put his hands around Polly's waist, sneaking his hands under her jumper, making her squeal as his cold hands made contact with her skin.

"Arrrgh, Pete, fuck off! Piper, hurry your ass up before I drive off and leave the two of you here! Larry, come on, unless you want to be stranded here with these two idiots?" Polly snapped as she stormed away, hitting Pete as he chased after her, trying his hardest to put his cold hands on other areas of her body. A lost looking Larry stood looking between them, first towards Polly and Pete, then to Piper, then towards the couple walking away again; it was almost like he was trying to decide whether it was worth trying to salvage anything with Piper from this evening. Despite all his best efforts, Piper had practically ignored him all evening, save for the few moments he'd directly asked her if she wanted a drink or food, or when he needed to move past her to get to the restrooms. Other than that Piper's attention had been somewhere else, or on _someone_ _else_ to be more specific.

As Larry looked back to Piper again, she could tell from his hanging shoulders and downtrodden face that he'd had higher hopes how the evening would end. For a moment, Piper felt bad, but then she remembered she had been quite specific with Polly that this was not a date, she never wanted or intended it to be. As she turned to walk towards the restrooms, she called out to Larry over her shoulder, "Go Larry, don't wait for me." Piper hoped he got the double meaning to her words.

* * *

Piper ran her hands under the hot water tap, welcoming the warmth the water brought to her cold hands. Pulling a paper towel from the holder, she rubbed her hands dry, her head down as she shoved the door open with her shoulder, connecting with it a little harder than she intended to which in turn made it swing open quickly. To her surprised it suddenly found resistance as it swung open, a loud thud ringing through the now empty corridors as it connected with the unlucky person to be walking towards it as she had shoved it open.

"Shit man! What the fuck?" Who opens doors like that? 'Tucky is that you, ya little fucker? I know I yelled at you earlier but this is low girl, even for you…"

Pipers eyes went wide as she realised in an instant what had happened, grabbing at the door to pull it back towards her, cursing and apologising at the same time, "Oh shit, I mean, I'm sorry, _shit_ ….are you-" Words failed her as she moved away from behind the closing door, seeing for the first time who she had managed to hit. There stood in front of her was the tall, dark haired captain of the Lions, a hand held over her nose, eyes closed in pain.

A loud cackling voice boomed out from the side, from the woman Piper recognised from the game as being the goalie, "Shit Vause! You spend sixty minutes on the ice with barely a bruise – then blondie here busts your nose up with a door – that's some dumb ass luck you've got!"

Piper looked back to Alex at the same moment the dark haired woman heard Nicky utter the word 'blondie' and snapped her eyes open. As Piper saw those deep green eyes close up for the first time, she knew she was done for, she could look into those eyes forever and be perfectly happy at that. But at the same time she knew she wanted much more than that. As the green eyes closed, wincing in pain again, Piper suddenly realised it was her action that had caused her pain, and started moving towards the woman, beginning to ramble as she did, "Shit, I'm so, _so_ sorry – I didn't mean for the door to swing open like that – I didn't even know you were there! I mean, look at me – I can't even open lids on jars of jam sometimes, I don't have good upper body strength, I leaned into the door too hard, and it just – and then it hit you – and, _shit_! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Look, kid, it's fine. I've taken worse hits on the ice before – this is nothing."

"But your nose! You're bleeding!"

Alex pulled her hand away, noticing the slight tinge of red on her palm, feeling the pulse on the bridge of her nose where the door had hit her full in the face. She was just thankful she still had her contact lenses in; otherwise she would have probably broken the frames of her glasses too. Smiling at the blonde who was now fussing in her purse, still rambling as she pulling out a screwed up tissue and offered it out to her. Alex took the tissue, then spoke, her voice low and raspy, not quite believing her luck as the gorgeous blonde she so wanted to see after the game was right in front of her, clearly stressing out, but all Alex could think about was how adorable she looked.

"Look, like I said, it's fine…"

"But your nose…"

"Will be fine. It will stop bleeding in a minute, and if I'm lucky I get a black eye out of it for a couple of days…"

"A black eye? Oh my god, I am so sorry! I didn't mean for that to…"

"Please, stop apologising!"

"But you are going to have a black eye! That's all my fault – is there any way I can make it up to you?"

That was it – the line she had hoped to hear, and Alex pounced on it, hearing the groan from Nicky as she had walked away, clearly recognising the look on her face when Alex set her sights on someone and decided to go in for the kill. She leaned in towards the blonde, hearing the slight intake of breath as the distance closed between them.

"Well – we could go back to mine, and you could nurse me back to health…" Alex smirked, eyebrow raised as she pulled back, watching as the cheeks of the blonde in front of her flush bright red. She expected her response to be flustered and rambling, however Alex was pleasantly surprised when those blue eyes lifted and she saw they were now a shade darker, desire pooling in them, meeting her own gaze without faltering.

"As much as I'd love that – and _really_ , I would, I'm here with friends, they'll be waiting for me. Pretty sure they'll send out a search party if I don't go back with them, so…" Piper uttered, her voice low, internally wondering where the hell this confidence had come from, but finding being so close to this gorgeous woman, utterly thrilling at the same time.

"So…?"

"Any _other_ way I can make this up to you?"

Alex paused before responding, looking the blonde up and down, before deciding on what to ask her. "You free tomorrow – say 4pm?"

Piper didn't want to seem too eager, but at the same time she really didn't want to turn down another chance of meeting Alex again, not really knowing how far she could push the other woman before she gave up, "I'm sure I can make some room in my hectic schedule…" She knew the smile on her face gave up the fact she was joking, she was thankful when the woman opposite her smiled right back, playing along with her.

"Well, if you can find the time, I'll be at Rockefeller Center. I'm sure you will be able to spot me, I'll be the one with the busted nose and black eye…"

They stood for a moment, just looking at one another before Alex heard Nicky calling out to her, "Come on Stretch! Give it up – clearly blondie isn't interested – and there is a bar out there with five tequila shots calling my name…"

Alex chuckled at her friend before looking back to Piper as she started to move away, "So see you tomorrow then?"

"Well, I'll have to see if I can fit you in…but…" Piper smiled, walking backwards as she moved towards the door she needed to leave out of, not wanting to take her eyes off the woman in front of her until the very last moment.

"I'm telling you, I'm worth clearing your diary for." Alex raised an eyebrow as she smiled widely at the blonde, winking as she turned and walked away towards Nicky who was holding the door open for her, not giving the blonde the chance to say anything else.

Piper stood in the corridor watching the woman walking away; beaming a wide smile that only part matched how giddy she felt. It was only as the Lions captain walked out of the door at the opposite end of the corridor, Piper realised she didn't even know the woman's first name. Tomorrow afternoon couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this update! Considerably longer than the first chapter – but – for those who have read my other stories – you will know short chapters aren't really my thing – so hope you liked it all! Thank you all for reading - please, please review - they honestly do keep me motivated to keep writing and sticking at this fan fiction writing malarky. :)

This will probably play out over a couple of chapters, but I intend to write the next chapter of Across the Tracks before coming back to this…I know I have been keeping people waiting on that for a while ;) So don't hate me if this takes a few weeks to get an update – I won't leave you hanging too long!

Just wanted to explain *why* I had Pete explain the rules of Ice Hockey to Piper, for the guest reviewer who didn't think Pete would know the rules of ice hockey as he is Australian… (edited from what I originally put up) *** I had Pete explaining the rules as I didn't want Piper to have to talk to Larry in the chapter more than she needed / wanted to, *** what he explained is not *too* difficult, even I know those rules and I am no way a fan of the sport! *** There is an Australian Ice Hockey League, *** ...so I would assume there are a few Australians that may actually know the rules...hopefully Pete is one of them! :D ***)


End file.
